Piss Off, Pervert!
by ruiiko
Summary: While Wally may think he's just trying to be nice, and maybe even a little flirtatious, he's really just coming off as a pervert instead, without realising it.


**yoo so this took a little longer to write, and i had an different ending for this, but i think it turned out well! I hope so, anyways. ;; Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Wally watched his best friend, from where he sat across from him.

The boy wonder was in deep concentration, focusing hard on a book he was reading. The ginger could only watch in amazement-he himself was never as determined as Robin. While he was lazy and much preferred to laze around, despite being a speedster, Robin always took the time to really focus on what had to be done. It could argued that Robin was more of a speedster-despite his lack of super speed, the amount of effort he put into everything as much more than Wally had ever had. While the ginger felt it was hard to sit down and enjoy life, he could _never _actually focus, as hard as Robin did.

Not too mention the speedster just found it boring.

When you have super speed, it was easy to get things done in a jiffy, but when you get things done quicker than everybody else, it was easy to get bored.

And that's just what he was. The speedster let out a sigh, as he flopped down onto his best friend's lap, staring up at him. The younger paused for a minute, to give his friend a look of confusion. Wally could only sigh again. "Rob, I'm bored." He simply stated, and grabbed at the book to get a better look at what he was focusing so hard on. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"A report on the latest mission," Robin simply answered, pulling the book back towards himself. A smirk then came to his lips. "The same thing you should be doing, Wall-man."

Wally blew out a puff of air, as he sat up straight, turning back to his friend. "Yeah, but that's _boring... _I already did what I could, earlier, too. I have nothing to do now." He quirked his lips to the side, seeing that Robin was hardly even paying attention to him now. His attention had gone straight back to his book, as he let out a slight humm. The ginger just narrowed his gaze at him. "Say, how about we go out and get some lunch, eh? You can't work on that all day, yo." He suggested, nudging the bird in his stomache.

Robin didn't even take his gaze off the book. "Maybe later..." He mumbled under his breathe.

Getting no responce from Wally, the bird finally took the time to look up at him. He let out a sigh. "I've really got to get this done, dude. Sorry." His attention went back to the book, but a smile came to his face. "I'm sure Artemis would be glad to go out with you, though." He offered with a shrug.

Wally just groaned. "Yeah right, dude..." Despite the fact Robin was his best friend, it really sucked sometimes. It sucked that the two could never just do anything-being Batman's protege was hard, sure, but was it that hard to take a moment off to enjoy life? Robin was _always _doing work. It was like work came before friendships, and that sucked. Flash was never like that... then again, Flash and Batman were two very different people.

"Well, I'm sure you could find someone else to go with." Robin responded.

Wally simply rolled his eyes, as he sunk into his seat. "Yeah..." He mumbled under his breathe, and crossed his arms. He heard nothing from Robin, this time, and watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy wonder continued on with his work. Wally did nothing to stop him, however-he soon found himself growing bored. Sure, there were others on the team he could easily hangout with, but it was never quite as special as spending time with his best bro.

He found himself sprawling out over the couch, trying to get comfortable. He would even try to watch some TV, but that didn't seem satisfying. Soon enough, he found his gaze traveling back to his friend-or more specifically, his cape. With curiosity growing in his mind, he grabbed a handful of the cape, and brought it closer to his face.

Robin paused immediately, cheeks growing red in shock, as he turned to his friend. "What are you _doing_?" He asked, watching as Kid Idiot took a deep inhale of the cape.

Wally looked up immediately, a smitten grin on his face. "It smells like soap and baby powder!" He exclaimed with a sigh.

Robin's embarrassment only grew, and he smacked his friend across the top of his head. "Piss off, pervert!" He exclaimed on impulse, pulling his cape roughly out of his friend's hands. Wally just laughed, as he got up.

"I suppose I should leave you alone now, huh?" He grinned cheekily, watching the boy wonder clutch his cape in the spot Wally had been inhaling. His lips formed a straight line, as his eyebrows caved in. He truly looked embarrassed, and all he could do was nod. Wally laughed-atleast he had gotten some sort of reaction from him! With that thought in mind, the speedster zipped off, suddenly feeling the need to be around the remainder of his friends within the team.

* * *

Artemis glared up at the ginger. It had been an hour since Wally's encounter with Robin. Upon pissing him off, the speedster decided to back off a little, and allow the bird to finish his report. He had gone out for some chilli dogs, and decided to pick up some snacks on the way back to Mount Justice. Seeing as Robin was no longer occupying the living room, Artemis had taken up his postion, and was busy at work polishing her bows.

That is, until Wally came back.

"Can I help you?" She asked, seeing as he had been grinning down at her for the past few moments. Next to Robin, Aretmis was his favorite to poke fun at. She was his favorite archer, and was a total hottie. Even if she was completely stubborn, and the two butt heads constantly, it made for some good bonding times, where Wally could mercilessly poke fun at her. And she could tease him back without it being a big deal, because, you know, they were both total hot-heads.

He just grinned, as he zipped next to the seat beside her. "Oh, nothing. I'm just bored, and my favorite archer just so happens to be right where I want her." He chuckled, winking playfully at her.

Artemis tried back to hold back a flustered expression, but she couldn't say she was any less shocked. "Why, may I ask?" She paused, her brows furrowing. Sadly, she was the only girl on this team, safe for M'gann, but the two were completely different people. Not to mention the martian was always with Conner-it rarely gave time for the girls to bond, making Artemis feel outcasted for the most part. It wasn't easy being on a team with mostly boys, and it sure as hell didn't make it any easier to have meat-heads like Wally on this team. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She wondered, crossing her arms as she glared at him.

His grin dropped for a moment, before he looked back up to her with a modest shrug. A guilty sort of grin came to his face, as he let out a laugh. "Well, uh, funny story about that, really..." He stopped to laugh, as his eyes darted around the room, and landed on the blonde for a moment. She didn't look impressed in the least. Dropping the act, Wally put on a straight face. "Robin said the same thing."

A smirk came to Artemis' lips. "Aw, poor thing. Your best buddy doesn't want to talk to you."

It was Wally's turn to become flustered, and looking back up at her, he felt himself becoming defensive. "He was busy!" His eyebrows caved in, and he glanced away. That girl always knew how to get under his skin...

"Relax," She said after a moment, and she actually sounded sincere. Wally glanced back over to her, seeing the compassionate smile on her face. She laughed slightly. "You get defensive real easily, huh?"

Wally just rolled her eyes.

Keeping a smile on her face, Artemis pulled out a new bow, and returned her focus to her weapons. "I don't care if you stay around for a while. Just... don't be too much of a bother." She said non-nonchalantly, as she then began to polish the arrow.

Wally felt himself grinning. "Whatever you say, ma'am."

The archer laughed. "Heck, if you really want to make yourself useful, you can keep track of all the arrows I'm finished with." She suggested.

Wally simply nodded, and it went quiet between them. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she focused on her arrows, cleaning them with such gentleness. However so, he could see the same look of determination in her eyes that Robin had, and he forced himself to look away. He really wished his team mates would actually be up to doing something fun-first Robin denied him, and now even Artemis was too busy at work to want to do anything other than focus on her weapon of choice.

Even so, he couldn't help but smile at how calm she actually was. It was always rare to see Artemis so peaceful, and she even looked _happy. _The speedster could tell she was really insecure-about what, he wasn't sure-perhaps it was the fact she was the only girl on this team, other than the martian? That was his best guess. In that moment, Wally felt a little bad for her, and he knew it must not have been easy for her. He let out a sigh-he wanted for Artemis to know that if anything, _he _cared about her, even if he had odd ways of displaying it.

She looked up from her arrows, upon hearing his sigh. A sympathetic smile came to her face. "Sorry, I'm probably really boring you right now."

A shocked look came to his face. She sounded rather vulnerable in this moment. "Arty, no, that isn't it." Wally offered a curt smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She just shrugged, refusing his gaze for a moment. "You don't need to lie to me, you know." She said quietly.

He could only feel more shocked. She had never been this upfront with him-so truthful... they usually just butt heads, but in this moment, she was actually feeling some sorts of feelings with him. "I'm not," Wally replied, and scooched a little closer to her. She wiped her gaze back over to him, as her eyebrows caved in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to comfort you." Wally gripped her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He could feel her tense up under his grip, and feeling a tingle of guilt, he loosened his grip slightly, giving her a re-assuring smile. "Artemis, I don't know why you're degrading yourself-being an archer is really cool! There's nothing to be ashamed of."

They held gazes for a little longer. He could see her face becoming more red by the minute, until she finally felt too uncomfortable, and promptly pulled away. "Thanks," She mumbled, her eyes darting across the room.

Wally laughed a little, and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm serious, here. And... if anything, you should know that I'm sorry for giving you a hard time for so long."

It was quiet between them again. "Kinda like you're doing now?" A small grin came to her lips, and Wally scoffed a little, as he withdrew from the blonde.

"Ouch, I'm so offended." He rolled his eyes, and Artemis couldn't help but laugh a little. She stopped then, as a serene smile came to her lips. "Thanks, though. I appreciate it." And she sounded sincere.

Wally just smiled back to her, as he nodded. He then looked up from her, looking around. Then his gaze fell back on the blonde, offering her another smile. "Well," He sighed out, getting up to stretch. "You probably don't want me bothering you, so I'll just leave you alone, now."

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked, looking up to him.

He just grinned. "Arrows are your thing, Arty."

She chuckled. "Told you they were boring." Despite the comment, Wally could tell she was joking.

"I'll catch you later then," Wally leaned down to pat her on the shoulder-a sign of affection. She smiled fondly back up to him, and with that, he took off, in hopes of finding some more fun to get into.

She simply watched him race off, and once he was far off away, she let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Friggin weirdo," She mumbled under her breathe.

But she was smiling.

* * *

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" A grin emerged on Wally's face, as he entered the kitchen of Mount Justice. It hadn't been too long after spending some time with Artemis, that Wally had smelt the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. And to his expectations, he had found the friendly martian, M'gann, working her magic in the kitchen.

"Oh, Wally," She spun around and a smile came to her face. She had just set a tray of cookies into the oven, and was cutting out another batch to put in when the first batch was ready. "What are you up to?" She asked with a smile, hiding her arms behind her back innocently.

He shrugged slightly, as he walked further into the kitchen, to join her. He slid up onto the table next to her, looking down slightly to the martian. "Not much, but I couldn't help but smell something good in here. Obviously it had to be from you." He complimented, with a playful wink. The martian just chuckled slightly, as her eyes darted around the room. Wally always complimented and flirted with her, and while she didn't mind it horribly, it could get rather awkward at times.

Mainly because he never cut it out! He always had something to say.

It didn't help that M'gann was already with Conner-Wally flirting with her could just be odd sometimes, because, well, _Conner_ should be the one complimenting her. Of course, he did, however that never seemed to stop Wally from flirting with her. She sighed slightly-like Artemis had once said, he was full of it.

"Well, the first batch will be ready soon." She simply said, before returning to her task.

Wally grinned. "Great. I'm starving!" Even though he had already went out for chili dogs and additional snacks not too long ago-he had a rather large appetite, that couldn't be tamed. "Plus, you make delicious cookies." He added, and M'gann looked up from the dough for a moment to smile.

"Who makes good cookies?" Before Wally got the chance to say anything more to the martian, Conner entered the kitchen. He looked slightly shocked to see Wally and M'gann together, but smiled none the less. M'gann, upon hearing his voice, turned to him and a grin came to her face. He smiled back, as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around her.

"You didn't know? M'gann makes the best cookies, like, ever." Wally answered his question, watching as the couple cuddled. Conner could only stare at him in confusion, but upon looking down at his girlfriend and smiled fondly.

"You're right, she does." He agreed, and the martian blushed, as she pulled away to get back to work. Conner walked over to his team mates, leaning against the counter where Wally sat up on. The ginger looked down on him, and grinned.

"So, supey, 'sup?" He asked, for the sake of conversation.

The Kryptonian hardly replied, instead simply shrugged. His focus wasn't on the speedster, but rather, M'gann. She hummed to herself contently, allowing the boys to have their small talk. The oven beeped, and the martian gasped slightly, hurrying over to take the cookies out before the burned. She smiled greatly, as she brought the cookies over to the counter where her team mates resided, and slid them onto a cooling sheet. "Careful, they're hot." She warned, before popping the last batch into the oven.

"Not as hot as you, though," Wally laughed, and reached for a cookie, however, was forced to drop it as it really _was _hot. "Ow!" And then Conner slapped him upside the head. Wally's eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced back to his team mate. "What was that for?" He asked, in defense.

Conner simply shook his head, with a roll of the eyes. "Don't say stuff like that to _my _girlfriend, please." He requested. The two could see M'gann blushing out of the corner of their gazes, but she shied away from making a big deal. Wally was always like that-but that didn't mean she didn't mind Conner's attempts of being a little possessive towards her.

Wally grinned. "Oooh, jealousy, hah?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Conner simply sighed, as he picked himself up from the counter, and walked up to M'gann, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Far from it," He shook his head. "I just don't want you saying such things to whom is _mine_." He gave him a grim reminder, as he felt M'gann placing her smaller hands over top of his.

Wally rolled his eyes, as he jumped off the counter. "Jees, I was just trying to be nice."

Conner just gave him a look that practically _screamed _'piss off, pervert."

"Tough crowd..." Wally sighed to himself, finding this to be the time to take an absence.

However, on his way back out of the kitchen, he bumped into Artemis and Robin. A grin came to his face. "Hey, guys!"

Artemis simply raised a brow, as she smirked. Robin laughed a little. "Still being pervy, huh?"

And with that, the two pushed past the ginger to join Conner and M'gann in the kitchen, leaving Wally alone to his pervy-self.


End file.
